Comissariat
by Kimi06
Summary: Des meurtres qui se succèdent jour après jour... Mais que se passe t'il donc dans la paisible petite ville de konoha? Sasuke est perplexe, cette affaire est beaucoup plus complexe que celles auquelles il avait été confronté. Le fameux meurtrier cours tjrs


Commissariat by Kimi06

Si on avait dit un jour à Sasuke Uchiwa qu'il se risquerait à sauver un ami comme le définissait tant de gens, jamais il ne l'aurait cru. En effet, depuis qu'il avait pris en charge l'entreprise familiale, il était devenu l'un des hommes les plus respecté de tout Konoha. Grand, plutôt séduisant, l'esprit vif et intelligent, Sasuke avait su diriger avec tact et finesse le centre policier que tenait depuis toujours sa famille. Bien qu'il ne fut pas une de ces célébrités qui passaient quotidiennement dans les journaux ou à la télévision, il attirait toujours le regard, en particulier celles des femmes. Rares étaient les fois où on pouvait le voir au restaurant avec à son bras une fille mais étant humain et surtout un homme lui-même, il devait bien se distraire un peu quelque fois ; pour lui ces femmes ne sont que de simple « exutoires », des jouets dont on se lasse très rapidement.

Lorsqu'il arriva ce matin là au commissariat, il y régnait une légère tension car on venait de signaler dans la soirée un meurtre. Quand il entra dans son bureau avec un café à la main, Sasuke ne remarqua pas tout de suite deux de ses coéquipiers (bien qu'il préférait travailler en solo) qui l'attendaient, l'un assis confortablement sur son fauteuil et l'autre sagement assis sur une chaise.

Kiba : Yo Sasuke ! Chouette ta chaise, pourquoi j'en ai pas une comme ça moi ?

Sasuke : Justement, ôte tes sales pattes de là et prends toi une chaise comme l'autre. Bonjour Shino, qu'est ce qui vous amène cette fois ci ?

Shino : Bah, tu as été désigné pour te charger du meurtre de Yamanaka Ino. Elle a été trouvé morte ce matin même par Sakura Haruno alors que celle-ci était venue pour une visite de routine. Apparemment la victime ne possédait aucun vêtement sur elle à notre arrivé donc on ne peut pas écarter la possibilité d'un viol avant le meurtre. Nous n'avons pour l'instant trouvé aucun indice mais la police scientifique y travaille.

Kiba : Tu sais je n'ai jamais vu Ino toute nue avant aujourd'hui mais franchement on peut dire que cette nana c'était une vrai bombe, purée comme elle était bien roulé !! Mais voilà qu'à force de faire chier le monde, elle est couic maintenant… Pauvre, pauvre, pauvre petite Ino, paix à son âme. Dis moi Sasuke, toi qui était sorti avec elle, elle était comment au lit ?

Sasuke : Cesse donc de fantasmer sur elle et concentre toi sur ton travail. Pour toi je suis Inspecteur et je te préviens que si tu t'avises de refaire une remarque de ce genre je te vire toi et ton sale cabot avec compris ?

Kiba : Tu veux virer Akamaru ? Mais il n'a rien fait !

Shino : Justement, si Akamaru n'a rien fait tu ferais mieux de la boucler et d'écouter.

Kiba : Messieurs sont susceptibles à ce que je vois ! C'est bon j'arrête alors si c'est ce que vous voulez vraiment.

Il se tu alors de mauvaise grâce puis gagna la sorti où il attendrait ses coéquipiers dans la voiture de police.

Shino : Nous allions justement chez Ino là et comme tu es chargé de cette enquête, tu veux venir avec nous ?

Sasuke : Oui pourquoi pas ? Plus tôt cette affaire sera résolu, plus tôt je ne serai pas dans l'obligeance de travailler plus longtemps avec cet incapable de Kiba. Allons y.

Ils gagnèrent alors aussi tous les deux la voiture de police où Kiba les attendait au siège arrière puis s'y engouffrèrent. Shino actionna la sirène puis Sasuke conduit ensuite la voiture rapidement et brûlant au passage quelques feux rouges au grand étonnement de certains automobilistes et piétons. Quant ils arrivèrent enfin, ils traversèrent insigne à la main la foule qui s'était déjà regroupée. Ils entrèrent dans la maison tant bien que mal et découvrirent devant eux une Sakura abattu par les questions que lui posaient les officers et qui en même temps pleurait déjà probablement toutes les larmes de son corps.

Finish !! alors ? c'est un peu court j'en conviens mais laissé des reviews s'il vous plait !


End file.
